


A Touch of Fancy

by Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gloves, Leather Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, the pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/pseuds/Oriki-Miitad
Summary: The Pants get another outing, Obi-Wan has no complaints
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	A Touch of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/gifts).



> Wander’s prompt was: There’s always “you look great in that outfit, and it makes me want to get you out of it”. This… this is not quite that… But I hope you enjoy where your prompt led me!
> 
> The Pants make their debut appearance in Wander's Soft Wars Sandbox fic [Shopping is Not for the Faint of Heart ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197046/chapters/61067701), and feature here with permission!

It was a good evening. Cody was in The Pants, but other than that had shown no other indication that there was anything special planned. Obi-Wan was clearly trying not to show how affected he is, but the permanent flush and the way he had been subtly adjusting himself all evening betray him. Cody can only admire his patience. If he was as worked up as his husband obviously was they’d have been naked long ago.

He got up and stalked across the room, settling himself firmly in Obi-Wan’s lap. Yes, he was definitely enjoying the view.

The Jedi groaned at the contact, Cody smirking as Obi-Wan’s head lolled back to rest on the seat. Handily, this gave Cody a perfect opening, and he suckled a mark onto the bared neck before pulling minutely back, breath ghosting the wet skin.

“Come on, I want to try something.”

Cody scootched himself upright and pulled Obi-Wan through the house before plopping him down on the bed.

The salacious bend over he did to rifle through the lowest drawer wasn’t strictly speaking necessary, but it was clearly appreciated from the expression on Obi-Wan’s face.

Each leatheris glove was cool as he pulled it on, practically caressing his hand as he did so, and then tugged at the cuff. He liked the feeling of the material, so supple and smooth but in a wildly different way to the gloves he wore with his armour.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were trained on him, and being pinned under that blue stare was as heady an experience as it always was.

He stepped up next to Obi-Wan and craned down to bring their lips together in a kiss that quickly deepened. As they kissed he traced his leather-covered fingers down the side of Obi-Wan’s face, trailing down his neck and across his shoulder.

Obi-Wan moaned into the kiss.

“You really do like me in leatheris, huh?” Cody whispered against his lips and got a nod in return. “How about you get on your knees and show me how much, cyare.” Another moan, with Obi-Wan pressing up into his space as he spun them around and sank down on the floor in front of Cody’s spread legs.

Cody admired the man in front of him and he carded his fingers through auburn hair, twisting and pulling on it gently to drag Obi-Wan’s sight up to make eye contact. He could feel his cock throb and heart rate quicken as he let down his mental shields. It was obvious the moment Obi-Wan could feel the full extent of his feelings in the Force, he jerked forwards into empty space rutting at nothing and Cody could feel his whole posture go boneless.

“Sssh there, cyare,” Cody crooned, still holding Obi-Wan up by his grabbed handful of hair. Obi-Wan was about to reply, but Cody unceremoniously shoved two fingers into his mouth and Obi-Wan simply groaned around them.

He pumped his fingers in and out of Obi-Wan’s mouth, feeling the warmth and suction but not the usual wetness. It was… not unpleasant. Far from it. It was almost like there was a connection from his hand to his cock, the sucking made the heat in his core only grow.

The redhead between his legs was still rutting into air, and Cody had never been able to deny his Jedi anything that mattered. He manoeuvred a leg, leaving it close to Obi-Wan’s crotch as he pushed his fingers all the farther into his mouth. The moan became a whimper as Obi-Wan at last got something to rut into, the thin fabric of his husband’s trousers meaning Cody could feel every inch of his cock press against his own leatheris covered leg.

It was a hell of a sight, Obi-Wan still fully clothed but looking wrecked with his mouth spitslicked. His red puffed lips were practically obscene as they stretched around his fingers covered in the black gloves, with his eyes hooded as he dove down into their shared feelings of pleasure.

Cody withdrew his fingers completely before using a thumb to pull down Obi-Wan’s lower lip, relishing in the amount of drool that fell involuntarily from his mouth, hung open, passion-drunk. The look he got from his husband lost in lust only fuelled his own, and he knew how easily they could get themselves into a feedback loop of emotion.

With one hand he pulled Obi-Wan’s hair back sharply, and gripped him round his chin with the other. He stroked his thumb through beard to rest on the edge of Obi-Wan’s lips, still saliva coated before pushing his thumb in. Vaguely he regretted not having taken off The Pants before they got started, his cock straining against the unforgiving material beginning to become uncomfortable, but he knew they were at least partially the reason Obi-Wan was in this state at all.

He crooned soft and low, sweet words like “mesh’la” and “doing so good for me, Obi-Wan” and “that’s it, take it. Look at you, ner cyare” as his Jedi’s movements quickened and the moans around his thumb grew more wild. He was lost to pleasure now, his eyes completely closed as the bucking grew erratic.

Obi-Wan let out a whine when Cody’s hand in his hair jerked, and Cody felt a sense of completion that wasn’t his wash over him while his husband slagged slightly in his grip.

As Obi-Wan sat there panting heavily, Cody reached forward to smooth his damp hair out of his face and pressed a kiss to salty damp skin before leaning down further to knock their foreheads together, sharing breath. “Was that alright, cyare?” he asked, quiet, afraid to break the moment.

“Yes. Definitely,” Obi-Wan whispered back. “You always take care of me in the very best of ways, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here](https://oriki-miitad.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
